I Never Knew
by potterblue1998
Summary: HermionexFredxGeorge...this is a bit of a weird pairing so if you dont like it please dont read it. Hermione moves in with Twins and learns all sorts of this she "never knew" I am not funny but i try so..be nice. Rating only for the type of pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I never knew**

**Characters: Hermione Harry Ron Fred George Ginny Charlie Bill Molly Arthur (Mentions of Lavender and Severus)**

**Ships: FredxHermionexGeorge FredxGeorge HarryxGinny MollyxArthur (Mentions of RonxLavender)**

**Warnings: A hint of Twincest very mild though I promise! Traids, no lemons or even limes, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE SHIP DO NOT READ IT! Please don't comment saying stuff about the ship, you can talk about the plot and writing but not the ship.**

**Summary: Hermione is bored at her job so she moves in with the Twins and finds out a lot of things she never knew. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters, locations, objects and concepts. This is a work of Fan fiction, I am not, nor do I intend to make money off of this. Thank You and Enjoy the story.**

**LAST WARNING: THIS IS A FREDxHERMIONExGEORGE FAN FIC IF YOU DO NOT APPROVE LEAVE NOW**

* * *

"Hermione dear! So good to see you! You need to visit more often!" Molly Weasley wrapped Hermione Granger in a tight hug, firmly patting her back. She pulled back abruptly, "Now let me get a look at you!" She studied Hermione's face and body in a way that had her fidgeting and trying to pat down her, no doubt, bushy hair.

"Molly I was here two days ago!" Hermione finally exclaimed. The Weasley matriarch just smiled,

"Even after all this time, I've been living in a war riddled society for decades every moment feels more precious than the last."

"Hey," Hermione said reaching out to her surrogate mother, "It's over now Molly." She pulled the shorter plump woman into a bone crushing hug.

"I just can't believe its been nearly 3 years" Hermione smiled releasing Mrs. Weasley who turned to the kitchen where the smell of trade mark Weasley cooking was coming in waves. "The boy's are in the den dear, go say hello."

Hermione smiled and turned in her professional black heels and headed towards the den to say hello to her favorite group of people in the world. She paused in the doorway of the smallish room, that had far too many people seated in it, and took in each and every person. They hadn't noticed her arrival in the quaint house so were still milling about. A sea of bright orange with one shaggy black mass seated by the fireplace. A long orange haired girl seated contentedly on his lap. A smiling long haired red headed man, with large muscles and calloused hands playing wizarding chess sprawled out across the floor with a gangly looking shorter haired red head boy. Yet another red haired man seated on the couch with a large tome in hand, his slight grimace distorting the still obvious scars on his face, and finally two short haired red headed identical to a 't' twins seated at opposite ends of a couch playfully kicking one another.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the picture they all made this caused six red heads and the black haired bespectacled boy look up at her and in perfect synchronization call out "Hermione!" this caused her to double over as laughter shook her, quickly the seven other people in the room joined in.

Ginny was the first to stand and cross the room to wrap her friend in a hug. "Jolly today are we Hermione" She said pulling back from the brief hug.

"It's been a good day Ginny" Hermione said with another smile "I quit my job, got an eviction notice on my flat and I honestly couldn't be happier" Ginny (and the other people in the room) Stared at her in horror.

Harry spoke up now "And you're happy about this...Why?" The confusion clearly etched on his face.

"Because I hated it there! I never thought I could hate working around books but the archives are honestly the most boring place I've ever been, and my flat was a shit hole anyways."

At this Ron's mouth actually dropped open. "D...did...you just say 'shit hole'?"

"Yes! And you know why? I'm bored with my life! Boring job, boring flat, boring drink at the same boring pub on the same boring Friday. It's enough to drive anyone bloody mad!" She sat down with a huff in the nearest open seat, between Fred and George on the couch. They still sat on opposite sides.

"So whats for dinner?" Hermione asked calmly. Everyone just stared.

Then it started.

"What!"

"Are you bloody mental!"

"Who are you and where's the real Hermione!"

"Brilliant love, genius really wish I had thought of it."

"Where will you live?"

"What are going to do for work!"

She paused but only for a moment then spoke quickly "Now really Ginny no need to shout, no I'm not mental, Charlie put your wand away you're being ridiculous, thanks George, I have no idea Harry, I'll think of something Bill."

"Well, that's definitely Hermione." Charlie muttered to himself pocketing his wand, Mrs Weasley choose that moment to announce dinner was ready.

* * *

Now seated at the table, and joined by Arthur, Hermione carefully pierced a piece of lettuce on her fork and raised it halfway to her mouth before she noticed the table had gone silent. She glanced up to see all eyes on her and Molly's face slowly turning a horrifying shade of red. The look of pure anger on her face startled Hermione so much she dropped her fork. Arthur winced, then Molly exploded.

"**WHAT!" **She shouted. Now everyone at the table flinched. She carefully organized her face into a mask of calm and rose from the table she walked straight out the front door. Arthur rose and quickly followed her out. Hermione felt the heavy gazes of the table's inhabitants on her.

"What was that all about" Hermione commented, picking up her discarded fork.

"You" Fred stated calmly using his knife to cut a bite of meat for himself.

Hermione gasped "You told her!" She whispered.

"Ya" George said looking confused, "were we not supposed to?"

Hermione pushed her plate away and laid her head down on the table. "No! Now she's going to make a big thing of it!"

"It IS a big thing Hermione!" Ron said, a little louder than strictly necessary.

"Look," Harry said, "You can just move in with me and Ginny for a little while."

Hermione grimaced at the thought, "No thanks, I don't want to bother you two. You just got engaged and you can't pretend you're not having sex all the time."

Ron frowned now "So I'm guessing that's you're answer for moving in with me and Lav too huh." Hermione nodded solemnly.

"Come live with us!" she hadn't been looking so she wasn't sure which twin had said it. She opened her mouth to protest but George spoke quickly cutting her off.

"Look we have an extra room, we need some more help around the shop, and we are NOT boring. Three birds one stone!"

"He does have a point" Bill said.

"Yes, We insist. I wont take no for an answer. How soon can you move in?" Fred said, and it seemed it was decided.

**So I have no idea how long this will be or where its going but ONWARD AND UPWARD! **


	2. Chapter 2

So three days later Hermione Granger stood out side the brightly coloured facade of WWW after closing. With an only slightly shaking hand, she reached for the door handle and carefully pulled it open. The resounding ding made her flinch. Two identical faces popped up from behind the counter, their smiles indistinguishable.

"Hey roomy ready to move in!" Fred lifted himself over the counter to plant a kiss on her cheek. Hermions reached up to wipe it off only to receive another kiss on the opposite cheek from George. She made a small disgusted noise of protest, and wiped both of her cheeks vigorously.

"Sure...of course I am." But she wasn't convincing anyone including herself.

"Well, where are you're things?" George asked. In response Hermione put her hand in the silken pocket of her robes and drew out a doll house sized trunk and a few equally tiny cardboard boxes.

"Neat!" Fred commented,

"Right this way Milady!" George exclaimed with a dramatic flourish towards a blank wall. Fred drew out his wand and tapped it. The wall opened to reveal a standard set of wooden stairs. Three group ascended the stairs, the Twins chatting away in that way they have, switching off every few phrases. Hermione simply gave up on trying to follow it and just climbed the last few steps of the staircase.

"So THIS is our flat!" The Twins said in unison throwing open the door and exaggeratedly gestured about.

It was a surprisingly standard flat, with a small kitchen, a den with a telly, and three doors leading to bedrooms.

"It's lovely! Now which parts explode." Hermione said glancing around warily.

"None!" Said Fred sounding offended.

"Just don't try and open that window" George said gesturing to a window about half the size of an average one.

"Right," Fred continued "on with the tour then. That's the bathroom," he gestured to the center door. "That's your room, over there's the kitc-"

"Wait," Hermione interrupted "what about that one?" She pointed at the door closest to the kitchen.

"That's our room" George said plainly, as though this should have been obvious.

"Yes, but wher-...OH NO did I kick one of you out of your bed rooms! No that just won't do..."

"Hermione" George said but she continued to talk to herself slowly trying to back out of the flat.

"-ove in with Harry, or just buy my ow-"

"Hermione!" Fred said louder to no affect.

"-iving with Ron won't be too ba-"

"HERMIONE!" They both shouted. She finally looked at them.

"We always share a room" Fred said quietly almost embarrassed sounding.

"Oh" She said flushing crimson.

"Look George and I have shared a bed room since we were born, it just never occurred to us not to." Fred said

"Ok, sorry I freaked"

"Hermione, are you sure you want to live here?" George sounded so sad and forlorn it shocked her.

"Are you kidding! I'm not even moved in yet and this is more exciting than the last year put together!" She reassured him completely sincerely.

"Well ON WITH THE TOUR!" Fred exclaimed jumping onto the couch and adopting a hero pose.

Hermione was shown around the rest of the medium sized flat, it was perfect for three people, it would seem empty with two and over stuffed with four.

"Well we can't cook," Fred said

"We were hoping you would" George continued

"be able to do some of the cooking"

"for us!" They finished together.

"Sure boys" Hermione said smiling at their 'Twinspeak' as she had dubbed it in her head years earlier. "I'm actually a pretty good cook."

"...I Never Knew that!" Fred said

"Well, I did." Said George,

"No you didn't you liar."

"Yes I did"

"Did not"

"Did too!"

It was at this point Hermione chuckled and interrupted "I can use the loo right?"

Fred and George just stared having forgotten her presence. "I'm just going to assume stunned silence means yes..." She said and turned back down the hall way to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

A series of headlines from sources ranging from the Daily Prophet to Witches Weekly.

**WWW is the Most Successful business of the Decade- Arnold Eddinger**

_**Fantastic New Products? New Store Decoration? Whats Their Secret? The 'Twins' Uncovered. -William Hastings**_

_Why is one third of the golden trio living with the infamous Weasley Twins? Romance? With which one? Or is it both? "The Inside Scoop" -Rita Skeeta _

The Mysterious Disappearance of Rita Skeeta.-The Enquirer

Witch Weekly's Top Ten Hottest Wizards has a Tie for the First Time in a Century. The Weasley Twins Share the Number One Space.- Vivian Aldritch

Hermione Granger Famous War Hero, or Average Working Gal?-The Enquirer

The 'Ruby Trio' out shinning the 'Golden Trio'? Fred and George Weasley, and Hermione Granger.- Margret Whistler

"Boy's? Have you seen the latest one?" Hermione said, flopping down on the slightly overstuffed couch. Fred glanced up from the small brown box he was fiddling with.

"What is it this time?" he asked scooting closer to read the magazine she held.

"Remember when we went out to dinner last week?" Fred groaned in response then said;

"How could I forget that place was fantastic!"

"Yeah, well some one took a picture of us so naturally were on the front page of a gossip mag that's spouting some nonsense about an anniversary."

"Oh don't you just love being the center of media attention?" It was Hermione who groaned this time,

"I've lived here for three months now! You'd have thought they'd get over it."

Hermione had in fact been living there for three months and in that short time had changed the entire way the twins ran their business. They were more effective, more popular and had more time and money than they knew what to do with most of the time. Arthur had been able to retire because of all the extra money the Twins were sending home. He and Molly had moved to a small cottage like Bill and Fleur's but more extravagant. But every week they still all went to the Burrow for Sunday dinner. Today being Sunday the three of them, Fred, George and Hermione, were wasting time before having to leave.

"I've done it!" George cried from the other room. Hermione jumped from where she had been resting her head on Fred's shoulder and Fred himself flinched so badly the small brown box he had gone back to fiddling with had been flung halfway across the room. George came racing into the room carrying a tray with three small bowls sliding around on it. He skidded to a stop in front of the couch and repeated his cry.

"What in the name of Merlin's underwear have you done that could have warranted that noise!" Hermione said, well, half-yelled.

"I have invented, Hot-Chocolate-Ice-Cream" He said dramatically. Fred and Hermione stared blankly, "Here" he said handing each of them a bowl off the tray.

"You're nutters if you think I'm eating this, it looks foul Georgie." Fred intoned. George merely shrugged and started eating from his own bowl. Hermione and Fred studied the slightly gelatinous brown and white mixture placed in front of them. Fred took up his spoon and took a tentative bite, Hermione studied him for adverse affects. "Bloody Hell that's delicious!" Fred said quickly taking another spoonful. Hermione after seeing Fred hadn't turned purple or inside out, raised her own spoon.

"Oh my God that is fantastic!" It was Hot Chocolate and Ice Cream at the same time. It wasn't warm Ice Cream or Cold Hot Chocolate it was both Cold and Hot at the same time and tasted like Hot Chocolate with marshmallows, but inexplicably better.

"Isn't it?" George said. "I think we should bring it tonight for everyone to try."

"That's a great idea!" Fred said.

"Exactly...How unhealthy is this? Like how many calories?" Hermione asked licking her spoon thoughtfully.

"Oh that's the best part! It's actually good for losing weight because of the ingredients used for making the hot not melt the cold." George smirked at Fred having already anticipated this question.

"This is genius George." Hermione smiled just finishing the very last bit in the bowl. "I Never Knew you boys were so smart before I moved in."

"Yup that's us" Fred started,

"Smarter than we seem" George finished. "So Forge off The Burrow then?"

"Right-io Gred!"

"Off we go" Hermione tossed in. They all linked arms and with one loud crack appeared at the apparition point for the Burrow. "It's truly lovely out" Hermione commented studying the very beginnings of a sunset.

"Ya you are" George said almost dreamily, "I mean...it is" Fred shot George a bemused look over Hermione's head. Hermione although normally would have heard George's slip up if she hadn't been distracted by the commotion coming from the Burrow. Hermione tore away from the boys and sprinted for the house drawing her wand as she went.

Screaming.

She had heard screaming, and after watching Hermione the Boy's heard it too and quickly broke into their own runs their longer legs allowing them to quickly reach Hermione. The three ran nearing the door their cloaks billowing out behind them wands drawn over the grassy front lawn and up the steps. Fred threw open the door wand at the ready only to be looked at very strangely by their redheaded family members.

Arthur stood first, "Fred whats wrong?" He said concerned

"Screaming...we heard...screaming." He said lowering his wand slowly. George quickly followed suit but Hermione kept hers held at the ready.

Then she screamed and fell to the ground clutching her forearm. "NO! Please I don't have it! IT'S A FAKE! I swear!" She screeched and writhed on the ground. Everyone jumped to their feet but before they could do anything Fred and George were at her side. George lifted her and held her still against his chest while she continued to scream endlessly. Fred wrapped his arms around the two of them holding Hermione, safe tucked between them. George held her tighter to his chest as her screams quieted and she started to sob. Fred reached in between George and himself and lifted Hermione up. Now standing he turned to face the room.

"I'm sorry, I think we better go home. George will you..?"

"Ya I'll handle it take her home." Fred turned and walked out the front door, headed to the apparition point. George turned to his family and looked at them each in turn. Charlie, Dad, Mum, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Percy, Bill, Fleur, and Victoire.

Molly was the first to speak up. "Is she okay?"

George opened his mouth to speak but Ron beat him to it "When we were looking for horcruxes we were captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy manor. Bellatrix tortured her."

There was a moment of horrified silence, Molly looked as if she might be sick. George toed the carpet beneath his feet and wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

He looked up now angry, "Why were you screaming in the first place?" He half shouted.

Charlie said quietly, "Ginny is pregnant and mum...kind of freaked...a little"

George looked at Ginny who looked to be still in shock after watching her closest friend collapse. "Congratulations Ginny, but I think I'd better go home."

Ginny nodded mutely, Molly watched her son leave then turned to her husband. "...I Never Knew"

**Props for the hot chocolate Ice Cream goes to the writer who wrote the story about a list of things that feel good on Hermione's computer. If anyone knows this wonderful authors name, or the name of the story, PM me and I'll give a proper thank you. :) **

**Also I'm sorry that this is so short...and that its so long since I posted but I kind of lost inspiration. I'm thinking I might start posting again, but I wouldn't bet on it. **


End file.
